Si no le puedes ganar al enemigo ¡Únetele!
by KonanYuriXD
Summary: - ¡Oh sempai!, voy a tener que aconductarlo -¿Qué? -sí, se me está saliendo de las manos tu comportamiento –pone su mano en el mentón- estás muy rebelde


¡Si no le puedes ganar al enemigo, Únetele!

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertencen //quisiera, pero no//

Espero que les guste tome media hora para tratar de perfeccionarlo y creo que así se ve bien

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Kakuzu –se escuchaban los gemidos de Hidan por toda la cueva-

* * *

Esto era todos los días, debería haber puesto paredes de esas que no se escuchan al otro lado, pero eso era "mucho" dinero según Kakuzu, a demás no podemos coger riesgos de que alguien sepa la ubicación de akatsuki y bla bla bla. Como me molestan esos ruidos, no podían ser más discretos, es que a Hidan le tienen que poner un bozal por que "ERAN GRITOS" los que pegaba, no podía creer que kakuzu lo tenía tan grande así, mejor no pensar en eso.

- _¡ah! No me había dado cuenta, mi angelito acaba de entrar al cuarto-_

-Hola, un –saluda al tiempo que se recuesta encima de mí, y siento su respiración en mi cuello, da cosquillas, rio suavemente y me da un beso en la mejilla. Así se ve tan uke, pero mejor no se lo digo o me arriesgo a terminar volando por los aires en una explosión "arte" según él. Mi angelito tiene un carácter explosivo "parte de su encanto"

- Hola, sempai –respondo ya acostumbrado a decirle "sempai"

-¡Mas, Joder! ¡Ah, sí! Kakuzu – gritos de Hidan-

-¡Que, porquería! Un, no pueden ser más discretos

-jajaja –rio- sí, pero eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo tu y yo – se me escapa la perversión, Es que no puedo dejar de decir comentarios así por más de 5 minutos-

- abrió la boca para protestar, pero…

* * *

-¡Mierda! ¡Kakuzu!

-¡ah!

* * *

- ¡eres un cochino!, me largo, un –grita tratando de que no vea su sonrojo-

- no, no te vayas –digo- ya sabía yo que era mejor quedarse cayado

Bueno que haría tobi en estos momentos, ¡Ah, sí! Pero que tonto -¡Tengo que ir por mi sempai!

Corro por los pasillos de la cueva gritando cosas como "Sempai, no se esconda" "Sempai lo quiero" y bueno cosas así, hasta que llego a la sala y me siento al lado de deidara

-Hola –saluda el hombre con apariencia de pez-

-¡Hola, Kisame-san!... ¡Hola, sempai!

-¡Hm! –mira para otro lado ignorándome-

-sempai, eso duele –trato de hacer una voz lastimera-

- ¡Déjame! Un-

En eso entra la pareja inmortal, Hidan con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios y Kakuzu… como Kakuzu – empiezo a pensar- _¿Qué será lo que le ve kakuzu a Hidan?, hidan es burlón, grosero, necio, sádico, masoquista y todo los que termina en __quista__ y algo psicópata, aunque pensándolo bien Hidan no es feo, tiene cabello plateado, ojos violetas, que en su tiempo pudieron ser tiernos y tez blanca_

- ¡Hola, Rubia!

-El aludido frunce el ceño- ¡Hola, Canosa! –contraataca-

_Claro mi deidara es por mucho más bello _–baba- _mm ¡mejor me concentro en mi análisis!, Hidan es un buen uke para Kakuzu, pero también puede ser seme, o sea es un suke _

-¡Barbie!

-¡Vieja!

-¡Princesita! –vuelve Hidan después-

- ¡Ah! Maldito, que no soy chica –ya con una venita en la frente-

-¡ah! Disculpa, entonces eres… ¿Travesti?

-¡Maldita seas, Hidan! Te voy hacer arte –amenaza-

- ¡Solo Intentalo! Rubia sin pechos –burlón-

Eso era todos los días aunque no me lo quieran creer, pero al final todo se quedaba en amenazas. Kakuzu estaba tranquilo contando su dinero, es cierto debo ignorarlos.

-¡No puedo, pero te juro que algún día lo haré!

-Hidan le saca la lengua- ¡Linda, la princesita!

-¡Ah, tobi me cabreas! –molesto por la poca importancia que este hacia a la discusión- ¡Pareces Morza!

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Kakuzu, me dijo Morza! –Siendo ignorado olímpicamente por este- y tú eres una Zorra

Logrando que deidara estallara de la rabia y le empezara a perseguir por toda la cueva

- ¡No me atrapas! –Rió Hidan- esquivando un plato

- Te voy a

Eso era lo que se escuchaba gritos, amenazas ¿risas? Si de parte de Hidan, ¡a si! Y también explosiones.

Ya había pasado media hora y todavía no cesaba la pelea, ¡iban a destruir la cueva!

- ¡Ven que te mato! Hijo de puta

-No, deidara una dama como tú no debe decir obscenidades

- ¡Maldito!, un

Regresaron a la sala de su "recorrido" y salieron de la cueva, nadie hacia ni decía nada hasta que…

-tobi, kakuzu –llamó Pein con aparente estado de calma, digo aparente porque se notaba un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda-

-¿si líder-san? –pregunto con "inocencia"

- Vayan a buscar a Hidan y a Deidara –interviene Konan-

- porque nosotros –habló por primera vez kakuzu desatando una carcajada de parte del dueño de la samaheda-

- ¿no es obvio? –habló kisame, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de kakuzu, callándose automáticamente

- yo tengo pereza, líder-san, vaya usted- digo sabiendo que iba a decir que…-

- no- dijo secamente para después desaparecer con Konan-

Me des esperezo, de lo lindo que estaba yo durmiendo en el sillón, me levanto y me dirijo afuera igual que kakuzu para empezar a buscarlos

- Ya los vi –dije- ¡sem… ¡Ah! –fui callado por una pelota de… de ¿lodo?

Escucho risitas de Hidan y Deidara, parece que todo fue planeado, me quito el lodo del orificio de mi mascara y me giro hacia kakuzu y veo que está en la misma situación que yo

-¡sh! Deidara ¡Ja! Kakuzu me va a matar- corriendo- ¡Corre, mas rápido!

- s…i eso es lo que hago

-¡¡¡Malditas seas, Hidan!!! –Grita kakuzu- tratando de alcanzarlo igual que yo a Deidara que están lejos-

- ¡Sempai! ¿¡Porque me tiro lodo!? Si tobi es un buen chico

-¡Muévete, rubia! Que nos alcanzan y ¡Joder! Kakuzu

- ya estoy cansada, digo cansado

- ¡jaja! Así que ya te diste cuenta que eras chica –rió divertido - ¿vez? Tengo raz…

-ya te tengo, hidan –agarrandolo por el hilo que tiene Hidan en el cuello (N/A como perrito, nose si han visto esa imagen en donde kakuzu lo tiene agarrado de un hilo del cuello A hidan ¡imagínenselo!)

- ¡ah! ¡MALDITO, KAKUZU! Suéltame, suéltame –gritaba-

-…-siendo ignorado por este

-¿así que tirando lodo?-

-¿a? –frunce el ceño- que te importa, un

-tomando en cuenta que me cayó en la cara, si, si me importa

-déjame- empezando a caminar hacia la cueva-

- ¡Oh sempai!, voy a tener que aconductarlo

-¿Qué?

-sí, se me está saliendo de las manos tu comportamiento –pone su mano en el mentón- estás muy rebelde

-¡Ja! Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, un

- no, no Deidara… ¡Ya sé! Tengo un castigo perfecto para ti

Horas más tarde

-¡Ah! Ma-da-ra- gemía el rubio debajo de él, llegando al climax, terminando sintiendo el líquido blanco ensuciando su interior-

-¡ah! –

- ¿te gusta no?

-¡mm! –Lo agarro de las caderas y lo posiciono sobre mi pecho-

Seee… Por mí Deidara seguía siendo rebelde, además ya no le molestaba los gemidos de Hidan, ¡Si no le puedes ganar al enemigo, Únetele!

* * *

-¡AH! KAKUZU ¡Duro Mierda!

- ¡quieres duro! despues no te quejes

-¡AH!

Si… ya no le importaba

* * *

¿LES GUSTO?

¿REVIEWS?

PORFAASS, LOS NECESITO, ESTOY ENFERMA Y NECESITO REVIEWS PARA ESTAR BIEN XD

sean considerado :/ No les de pereza, la pereza es mala :D


End file.
